


KHR Titles

by Seito



Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Let's take a look into those parallel dimensions. AU Snapshots1) Xanxus finds an unwanted child on the street2) “Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face eraser. -The Reapers” [TWEWY Fusion]3) MagicalGirl!AU Crossdressing for justice!4) Reborn doesn't let people get close.5) Gladiator!AU6) People look at Kyoko and think kind.7) The thing about devotion is that it is terrifying.8) Your-Name!AU [R27]9) Roleswap!AU Byakuran as Decimo heir and Tsuna as Mare Sky10) Your first steps outside of a cage can be scary11) One-hit KO12) Tripping Across Happiness13) There are lines in the sand.14) Reborn is an unusual weapon smith15) Liquid fire16) Arranged-Marriage!AU [R27]17) The Ashes of Good Intentions





	1. How to be a family (and the consequences)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

**How to be a family (and the consequences)**

There was an unwanted child curled up in the boxes.

Xanxus knew that feeling. It didn't mean he was going to do anything about it. The world was cold and brutal. There were no hand-outs. You clawed your way to the top or die trying.

He had even intention of walking past the child until he caught the look in the child's eyes, sharp and deadly. Very Varia Quality.

Xanxus picked the kid up by the scruff of ragged shirt, scrunching his nose at the smell. The kid kicked and screamed, demanding to be put down.

Good. That meant there was still a fight in him.

* * *

AU Notes

AU where Xanxus picks up an abandoned Tsuna on the streets. The consequences of this are fairly interesting. Tsuna grows up a little sharper, a little less soft, but still kind (because kindness is a choice, a way of life).

The manifestation of Tsuna's Sky Flames are a bit of surprise… except Tsuna still doesn't have any interest in taking over anything, even the Varia. (Xanxus: "who the fuck dropped you on your head as a child?" Tsuna: "you fucking did.")

Xanxus just rolls with it. If his youngest doesn't want to take over anything, doesn't even like killing (and that makes Xanxus weeps over this because Tsuna a skill set as good as his top officers), then fucking fine. The kid can go become a writer or something. So he tells Nono to fuck off, shoots Iemitsu and makes plans to rob a bank so that Tsuna can go to university like he wants.


	2. Magic of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.**  They are as complete as they're going to get.

**Magic of Friendship**

Xanxus' head throbbed. There was too much fucking noise. He groggily opened his eyes, swearing. Fucking hangovers. His eyes narrowed as he realized he was outside, lying the middle of a fucking crosswalk. What the fucking hell? How did he get here?

He pulled out his phone, seeing a new message. It better be the fucking idiots explaining why the hell they left him here. Otherwise he was going to shoot them full of bullets when he got back.

" _Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face eraser. -The Reapers"_

What the fuck did that mean? He hissed a sharp pain stabbed his right hand. Uncurling his fingers, on the palm of his hand in bright bold numbers counted down from 60:00, 59:59, 59:58.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Xanxus snarled, whirling. This fucking joke was getting old really fast. "What?!"

A brown-haired teen with soft features meekly smiled at him. He held up his own hand with same bright red number counter. "Do you have a partner yet?"

What the ever-loving fuck was going on?

* * *

AU Notes

Xanxus is very fucking done with this entire situation. And now he was stuck with this weak looking boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi for an entire week. What the hell had he done to deserve this? Plus there was all this multi-colored fire everywhere and who the hell was Decimo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWEWY fusion with KHR. Because damnit, you can pry twewy fusion plunnies from my hands when I'm dead.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Prince of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.**  They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

**Prince of Hearts**

"Tsuna-sama! Look at this!" Hayato said, running over, waving his tablet. He loaded up the video, shoving the tablet into Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna gave him a brief expression of discomfort, before turning his attention to the video.

There on the screen was petite male with brown wearing an orange sailor fuku fighting against an orange red monster. "IN THE NAME OF LOVE, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" the male screamed.

The monster burst into ball of fire, disintegrating into ash.

"Prince is so cool," Hayato swooned. "Not as cool as you, Tsuna-sama. Don't worry! I will remain your faithful servant! Oh, that reminds me, I must fetch your lunch!"

"Wait Hayato-!" Tsuna said, calling after his friend. Hayato hadn't heard him and Tsuna sat back down, burying his head in his hands.

It was official. Hayato could never find out that Tsuna was really a magical boy, Prince of Love. Tsuna would never live it down.

* * *

AU Notes

MAGICAL GIRL!AU, featuring a swooning Hayato and a very embarrassed Tsuna. And magical adviser who is either a talking cat or a talking chameleon, Reborn. Tsuna is horrified. He did not agree to this.

Also, everything sparkles, per all magical girl!AUs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't write enough crossdressing for justice, lol.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground (I knew you were trouble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> Please don't ask for more. They are as complete as they're going to get.

**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground (I knew you were trouble)**

There was a reason why Reborn didn't let people get close to him. It was never worth the trouble.

But he made the exception for Tsuna.

Tsuna who refused to let him go, stubbornly holding on when he shouldn't. Tsuna who didn't accept Reborn wanted to be free of bonds and stubbornly created a space, a home for him. Tsuna who came with him with an offer to hire him permanently, using all of Reborn's weakness against him (espresso, a steady supply of bullets, the permission to cause chaos whenever he wanted, haul whoever he wanted out for training, and the permission to absolutely shoot Iemitsu whenever he wanted. The last one sold him.)

Reborn held out as long as he could, but Tsuna was devious. Far too devious and he never pushed too hard, too much. Instead, he waited. More and more, Reborn found his way back to Vongola, back to Tsuna, until he never left.

"It wasn't fair for you to trap me like, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn admitted.

He looked down at the coffin where his student was laid to rest. "Not when you were going to go ahead and die on me."

* * *

**AU Notes**

When the teacher outlives the student AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Cold Hearts And Shattered Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

**Cold Hearts And Shattered Bones**

Tsuna spit; blood and saliva hitting the ground. He panted, feeling lightheaded. The lost of blood starting to get to him. He had to finish this quickly. His vision was already blurry. There was no time lose.

He ducked out the whip, dodging and weaving the strikes, seeking an opening. There! He pushed off his left foot, slipping through the hole in defense. His blond opponent yelped in surprised right before Tsuna's fist drove through his chest.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered.

"D-don't be. This is our hell," the blond said with a bloody smile and eyes closing. "Escape if you can."

"WINNER: TSUNAYOSHI!"

* * *

**AU NOTES**

Gladiator!AU. Or something like that.

Why yes, the blond is Dino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out.


	6. The misleading cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.**  They are as complete as they're going to get.

People look at Kyoko and think kind. 

They’re not wrong. Kyoko chooses to be kind. 

But it doesn't mean she wasn’t created in the hottest fires, burns bright than a supernova, and capable of crushing you beneath her feet. Kyoko chooses to be kind, because she likes people, likes helping others other. 

But the gods above help you if you ever give her a reason to bare her fangs at you. 

Lesser demons don’t even walk away from battles with her.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

Per WWBtF, I frequently headcanon that Kyoko is a Cloud. A very dangerous cloud that looks like a cute fluffy one only for you to go fuck that’s a fucking storm cloud full of lightning, spite and danger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out


	7. The strongest among us may not wear the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.**  They are as complete as they're going to get.

The thing about devotion is that it is terrifying. A great leader never asks for it, never uses it. A terrifying one weaponizes it. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi walks among the shadows of the mafia like a beacon of light. At first glance, he looks unassuming, foreign and so out of place. But that is the only the surface.  

He has no role, no loyalty to any one famiglia. His every step causes earthquakes, shaking the world left and right. Even the mighty Vongola bows to his wishes and whims. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi rules the underworld, but refuses the crown.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where Tsuna convinces Vongola to make Xanxus Decimo and happily goes his merry way. But all his friends are still a part of the mafia, from Simon to the former Arcobaleno to Varia and Vongola. So he flits between homes, visiting. Occasionally mediating between people as the neutral party. 

No one dares to take advantage of him. Not with his Guardians, each one terrifying in their own right stands behind him. Not with the World’s Greatest Hitman proclaiming to the world that this was  _ his _ student. Not with the weight of strongest famiglias in the mafia ready to destroy anyone who dares. 


	8. Songs of Celestial Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

Tsuna scowled as he flipped through his notebook. As predicted, the entire thing was covered in red pen marks, correcting each problem he had gotten wrong, coupled with a plentiful insults and scathing remarks about his intelligent. “Stupid Reborn!” he shouted. 

 

He turned to look in the mirror, easily reading the marks Reborn had left behind (in permanent marker!) all over his cheeks. ‘Took care of your bullies’ what did that mean?! 

 

Wait. Come to think of it, none of his bullies were at school today. Everyone was skittish around him too. 

 

Tsuna looked down at his hand. There written was “your body is weak, train harder”. He clutched his hair, feeling ready to pull it out. “Argh! Stupid Reborn! I don’t go turning your life upside when we swap bodies!!”

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

Kimi no na ka (Your Name) AU where Reborn and Tsuna swap bodies. 


	9. Unlikely hero, unlikely villain

“Do you understand?” 

 

“No!” Byakuran shouted. He took a seat, bowing his head. “You want me to kill Tsunayoshi,” he said weakly. His face was pale, sweat rolling down his face. This was such a nightmare. He never asked for this. Never wanted this. 

 

“Yes. He’s a threat, to all of us.” 

 

“There must be another way!” Byakuran insisted, desperation coloring his words. He refused to believe that the nice boy he met a week ago was responsible for this. 

 

“There isn’t.” 

 

Byakuran gripped his hands together tightly. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He stared down at the Vongola Ring that sat on his fingers, never wishing more that he had never been chosen as Decimo. 

 

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where Byakuran is Vongola Decimo and Tsuna is Mare Sky who is threatening to take over the world. 


	10. Learning to live (with trust in my heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

Tsuna stared at the open front door. Just across the threshold, Reborn stood, patiently waiting but Tsuna paid barely any attention to the hitman, focused intently on the physical line.

The door was open. The door was open and Reborn was outside. There was sun, grass and the wide open sky. The door was open.

Tsuna swallowed, throat tight and dry. The door was open. The door was _open_ and Tsuna couldn’t comprehend it.

“Tsuna,” Reborn called out to him. He held out his hand.

_Trust me_ went unsaid. The words too volatile to be spoken aloud.

Tsuna stepped out the door.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared ten years ago and no one noticed. Who would? His airhead mother, the only one who saw him on a regular basis certainly didn’t. The teachers at his school thought he had finally decided to dropout. His bullies found another victim to pick on.

It would have remained that way, until Reborn broke in the mansion where Tsuna was being kept, on a job to assassinate the owner and finding Tsuna instead.

Tsuna who has grown up with nothing but four blank walls and fading memories of what the world outside looked like. Tsuna who looked at Reborn with dead eyes and an unspoken plea to be killed.

It would have been a kindness to end Tsuna’s suffering. Reborn wasn’t equipped for this, should have dumped Tsuna on someone more capable like Luce. Try as he might, but Reborn was a healer too and for once he wanted to try fix something instead of destroying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review on your way out :D


	11. Forging Swords into Plowshares

It was an (un)fortunate side effect of using Dying Will Bullets to reawaken Tsuna’s Sky Flames. Or a side effect of the violence that Tsuna had faced his entire life.

Tsuna’s harmony shut down Dying Will Flames. Harmless really, leaving the user drained and sleepy. The first time Reborn tried to get Tsuna to use his harmony, in usual spartan methods, it completely knocked him out.

Upon waking, Reborn tried to ensure that the incident would never leave Tsuna’s mouth. Only for Tsuna’s harmony to knock him out again.

That was when Tsuna realized the full extent of his ability.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where Tsuna possess a one-hit KO non-lethal ability. He just harmonizes with someone’s Flames and turns it off. Sorta like a seal except it doesn’t last longer than a few seconds and possibly some drainage via Zero Point Breakthrough - Revised skill set. Everyone recovers from it fairly fast (Reborn is the fastest at one minute, but everyone else it’s from ten minutes to an hour).

Tsuna uses it to knock out anyone who is annoying him. And because Reborn rubbed off on him, draw on their faces, move them into compromising positions and outfits, and takes photos. He has tons of blackmail on just about everyone.

There are no wars, no angry yelling, no impossibly long meetings, no assassins, no destruction caused a regular basis because Tsuna can drop them from just about anywhere.

It only works on Dying Will Flames, so people start sending Flameless people to meet him/attack him.

Until Tsuna learns how to use it on normal Flameless people too.

He cleaned up the mafia really fast after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out


	12. Tripping Across Happiness

**Tripping Across Happiness**

Sometimes Tsuna’s heart hurt, ached so deeply. Before it was loneliness. Who wanted to interact with Dame-Tsuna? With his absent father, an airheaded mother, and absolutely no friends, Tsuna had been alone all this life. 

Until he literally tripped over Reborn. And Reborn’s friends. Until they pushed and invaded his space, noisy, refusing to leave. They demanded food and woke up too early in the morning and had crazy ideas. But each one took the time to say good morning, welcome home, and good night every single day. 

His heart still ached. But lately it had been from intense happiness. He had no idea what they saw in him, but his tiny cramp apartment that couldn’t fit all of them had never felt so well lived in before this.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where Tsuna meets the Arcobaleno and they decide to keep him. 

Oddly, I can never picture Tsuna’s Guardians just barging into his life like the way Arcobaleno would. Probably because they don’t have connection without Tsuna? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	13. Never Again

There are lines in the sand. Lines you do not cross. 

Tsuna was Nana’s entire world. She carried him for nine months, cared for him and loved him. He was her rock as Iemitsu spent less and less time home. Her only companion. The day Tsuna was born, Iemitsu not even present, Nana made a promise that she would burn the world down for her son. She could give nothing less. 

During one of the few rare times that Iemitsu was home, completely drunk, he swung a little too hard and hit Tsuna crossed the face. Instead of comforting his only child, he boldly laughed as Tsuna, only three at the time, cried. 

Nana didn’t even hesitate to pull the trigger. She scooped up Tsuna, shushing him and gently touching the bruise that was beginning to form. 

“Shhhh, don’t worry Tsu-kun. We’re going to call Reborn now, okay?” 

Iemitsu’s body was never found.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where Nana takes absolutely no shit about anyone who wished to her harm her son. 

This is probably one of those AUs were Nana and Reborn met previously, and with no connection with Iemitsu. Nana is a Queen and when she decides to go to war, her Knight Reborn will gladly follow (and smile at the destruction because only idiots dare to push Nana to the edge). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year :D  
> Please leave a review on your way out


	14. Unbreakable Will

Reborn was a weapon smith. A damn good one too in his opinion. No one knew it though, never looking deep enough. 

To be fair, he wasn’t a traditional weapon smith. Not by any stretch. That didn’t belittle his skills. Like other smiths, he still took good quality steel and forged in the burning fires. He loved the subtle misdirection that made all but those who were truly observant appreciate the beauty, the way each of his weapons hide the sharpness of their edge. 

Reborn could barely suppressed the predatory grin as Tsuna stepped onto the stage. Everyone in the room was already whispering how weak he looked, how easy the new mafia don must be, plotting and planning to take advantage. 

Fools. He couldn’t wait until Tsuna tore them apart. 

Reborn was a weapon smith and Sawada Tsunayoshi was his greatest weapon, forged in the hottest fires.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

From a pragmatic point of view, Reborn was a tutor there to turn a weak civilian boy into a bloodthirsty mafia don. He was there to shape a  _ weapon _ . 

Sometimes I wonder if people question whether he’s a good tutor or not, when Dino is clumsy and Tsuna is soft. Except you know, BAMF!Dino and BAMF!Tsuna are a real thing (and I will fight you if you say otherwise). I write a lot of BAMF!Tsuna and well, it always starts because Reborn took Tsuna and forged steel into Tsuna’s spine and gave him  _ power _ . 

It’s so terribly fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out. :D


	15. Liquid fire

For all that Dying Will Flames look and act like fire, it really wasn’t. The reason why complete sets of Skies and Elements were so rare was because harmonization, the literal chemical reaction, was so dedicate. It wasn’t as simple as finding the right elements, the order was  _ so _ important. Storm to break it down, Rain to stabilize, Lightning to strengthen, Sun to boost, Cloud to expand, and Mist to create, the catalyst. 

When done right, the flames flowed like a river between them all.

* * *

 

**AU Notes**

AU where upon properly harmonizing with his Elements, Tsuna and his Guardians discovered they can swap flame type with a single thought. They went from capable strong fighters, to lethal ones. You do not do go up against one piece of a perfect Harmony. You go up against the entire Harmony all at once. 

Basically BAMF 10th Gen taken up to the 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	16. (Don't) Give up on me

“I’m sorry,” Tsuna apologized. His eyes remained glued to the floor.

 

“Have some pride,” Reborn said, placing his fingers under Tsuna’s chin, raising it so that Tsuna would look him in the eye.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Tsuna apologized again. “I know you didn’t want this- didn’t want to marry me.”

 

“What’s done is done,” Reborn said.

 

Tsuna could only smile deprecatingly, eyes drifting back to the ground. Reborn deserved far better than Tsunayoshi, fifth son, useless and clumsy. It didn’t matter that Tsunayoshi held the higher rank. What mattered was Tsunayoshi’s brothers insisted on wagering war on the neighboring kingdom. What mattered was they won and it was marry Princess Yuni (who was twelve years younger than Tsuna and still very much a child) before their strongest knight offered himself instead.

 

Tsuna’s father thought shackling the strongest knight, Reborn to Tsuna was an excellent idea. Now Reborn was trapped in this kingdom, far from his friends, family and home; trapped in this marriage because Tsuna was weak and useless. He had known he would never be more than a political pawn when it became obvious that possessed known of the prodigal fighting and tactical skills his brothers had shown.

 

Two birds with stone.

 

“It will be fine,” Reborn murmured.

 

Tsuna admired his confidence. “Alright,” he said, closing his eyes. ‘Don’t give up on me,’ he thought.

* * *

**AU Notes**

Arranged Marriage AU + medieval AU.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the only arrange marriage AU I like is the one where they slowly fall in love, doing it all in reverse -laughs weakly-  
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	17. The Ashes of Good Intentions (Suffocating Me)

“I’m sorry, Tsunayoshi,” Nono said, looking older than ever. “I… had no idea.” 

Tsunayoshi flipped through the papers in his hands. He wasn’t entirely sure if he believed Nono. It seemed unlikely that he would be unaware. Nono was a mafia boss after all. Now did Nono have no idea that this would be the result? That was far more likely. 

There was no denying his father- Iemitsu’s involvement though. 

“Does Reborn know?” Tsuna asked. 

“No,” Nono said. “I had my Guardians do the investigating and no one knows yet. I can tell-” 

“No,” Tsuna cut him off. If Reborn didn’t know, that meant no one else did. Not that Reborn would tell anyone, but there would be plans, preparations. Reborn never did anything by half measures. Someone like Shamal might have been told in the event of worst case scenario. 

Reborn might have been indifference when they first met, wouldn’t have cared. But now? With Arcobaleno Curse broken, with all their time spent together? World’s Greatest Hitman or not, this information would destroy him.  

“Is there anything I can do?” Nono asked. 

Tsunayoshi looked at the papers once more. “Let Xanxus inherit Vongola and then leave me and my friends alone.” 

Nono nodded. “Very well. I’m sorry, Tsunayoshi.” 

Tsunayoshi let out a bitter laugh. He always had an inkling. “Me too.” 

Experiment 20821

Subject: Clone 27A “Sawada Tsunayoshi” 

Source Material: Vongola Primo

Status: Success

Updated Information: Genes no longer stable. Clone 27A will not live past the expected age of sixteen.  

* * *

 

AU Notes

**How do the others find out?**

Oh you see, Tsuna will carry on without telling any of them. Reborn is a little concerned that Nono has stopped pushing for Tsuna to inherit, but Nono turns him aside with a “let Tsuna him have his childhood. These old bones can hold on.” 

Everything is a okay and nothing is wrong. Until one day Tsuna collapses. When Sun Flames don’t help and Shamal is confused, a hospital visit is in order. But the hospital doesn’t find anything wrong. So they release him and everyone just hovers. 

And this repeats again, and again. Until Reborn is too paranoid to let Tsuna out of his sight, until Gokudera has practically moved in, until Hibari shows up every morning under the pretense of ensuring that Tsuna shows up for school, even on mornings were they don’t have school. 

Until the hospital finds Tsuna’s organs are beginning to fail him for no reason. 

 

**But illusory organs!**

That will be the first they try, the first solution. Organs failing, no problem. They know how to fix that. 

Until Tsuna loses the ability to use his hand. Until his eyesight worsen. Until his body stops producing blood cells. Until he’s completely bedridden. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter :D Thanks for reading.   
> Please leave a review on your way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year.
> 
> Please leave a review.


End file.
